Naruto the Radical Satyr
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: A sniping and form changing Satyr has just entered the life of one gaping Finn. Who was this man that was hugging his crush right in front of him...well finn he goes by the name of Naruto the sniping King!. Crazy adventures will be made after this and will Finn actually have the once normal life he had before or will it just get more radical in the process?.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece or Adventure Time including the cover image of the story. All credits goes to the people who made them to begin with.**

 **Ps: Naruto has the abilities of both Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper, Sniping abilities from Usopp and the ability to change forms from Chopper.**

 **ENJOY!.**

 **Prologue**

"What the hell is this?!" A grown man's voice yelled out in the middle of the candy buildings. He swiftly dodged a hand swipe from a zombified candy citizen, all around him was candy folks who were staring at him with dead yet hungry eyes. The figure glanced at the surroundings as he placed his hand in his pouch to retrieve a small black plant seed, taking it out he crushed the seed in his right hand.

The crushed seed suddenly started growing in his hand as it took the shape of a large black slingshot that had a long staff on it. He span the slingshots staff before aiming it at the ground "Smoke Star!" He yelled out as he shot off a black pellet onto the ground.

The result of the pellet hitting the ground was a huge black smoke cloud.

As the zombies were slightly confused, the figure took this chance to escape by jumping high over the crowd and onto a nearby candy house. On the rooftop the moonlight in the sky seemed to illuminate in the figures place as his body was now shown.

The figure was a tall yet muscular man with wild long spiky hair and blue eyes that glowed through the shadows above the place. He was completely shirtless as his muscles were viewed for the entire world to see. He was also wearing a pair of rolled up orange puffy pants that were held up by red suspenders. Around his neck lays a pair of gray sniper goggles while on top of his head he wore a wide sun cap hat.

He was shown to not be wearing shoes because instead of seeing feet, he had hooves instead.

This was Naruto…Naruto the Satyr.

Naruto stayed quiet as he saw the suppose dead candy people walk around the place in a emotionless movement. Perking up slightly he started jumping across the rooftops with a great distance "This has bubblegum's signature right over it" He muttered.

He noticed up ahead that there was a huge crowd of zombies knocking onto the doors and windows of the great candy castle. Each hit the dead citizens did made the doors clutter from the force as the windows were being cracked slightly "Seriously that adoptive daughter of mine could be a real pain" he cracked his neck before charging down from the rooftops, straight at the unexpected zombies.

Inside the castle our human companion shook in panic and fear as he watched the doors of the castle and windows budge. Quickly, he grabbed onto one hammer and a jar of nails "Finn what are you doing?" Asked Jake the dog who was watching with a curious look on when he saw Finn basically flying to every exit of the place and shutting them with the pieces wood.

Finn looked back at Jake with wild eyes "I'm doing nothing dude!" He shouted as he kept hammering the window. He paused to scream when a candy hand slipped from it *Bang* Finn began slapping away the hand with his hammer before continuing to close down the windows.

The alive candy citizens started playing their sleep over games while remaining to be acknowledged of the fact that the dead started coming back to life outside of the castle.

Jake narrowed his eyes at his bro before pausing as Lady Rainicorn floated right passed his side and nuzzle his cheeks. She had a mischievous look on as she started whispering something into the yellow dogs ear, when she finished, Jake was blushing so hard that his yellow fur turned strawberry red.

"Well Finn, good luck on whatever your doing" He robotically said as Lady Rainicorn pulled him into the nearby closet while giggling as the crowd cheered them on.

Finn paused as he stared at the door in fear when it budged.

As the door budged, it got louder as it caught the attention of everybody in the room.

Slowly he backed away from the door until suddenly the door was smashed open as a figure dashed inside. The unknown figure quickly turned around and closed the door before pointing his slingshot at it "Vining star!" the male figure yelled out as he launched a seed that began growing vines around the doors handles, to keep it in place.

The figure sighed before turning around showing everybody his features, Finn gasped when he saw that the figure was completely human before he paused to look down at his feet.

Just to see hooves.

Finn deadpanned at his hooves as he snapped his fingers "So close" He cursed since he was sure that he found another human. The figure raised an eyebrow at him before removing his hat to reveal his pointed horns underneath "Name is Naruto" the Satyr managed to laugh awkwardly as he scratched his whisker marks over his right cheek.

"Could you tell me where my daughter is?" Naruto kindly asked even as Finn cautiously approached him with a sword by his side.

Finn narrowed his eyes at the guy "You uh…a bad guy?" he asked in a wary tone that made Naruto snort at him. Finn doesn't know who this guy was but he had to be on guard if this guy was an enemy that will try to harm the candy people, he had to blink as he saw a peppermint guy run in front of the figure from the crowd.

Peppermint Butler kneels down in front of Naruto with a shocked look before bowing slightly "Lord Naruto, it is an honor to see you again" at this the crowd gasped slightly. They did not know how to react when their princesses trusted butler bowed toward the unknown stranger.

That was when princess bubblegum came in with a worried tone, her eyes darting to Finn as she placed her scientific goggles down "Finn what the Glob is going on?!" She was worried since she heard the castles door being opened forcefully.

She paused as she saw the figure across the door.

Finn watched as princess bubblegum face turned into one of complete shock, placing a hand over her mouth she lightly stepped forward between Finn and the Satyr before throwing herself around Naruto to give him a large hug.

It was quiet in the area, only the sound of something getting impacted in the closet rang throughout the room. Naruto who was hugging his adopted daughter stopped and sniffed the air before throwing a bug eyed look at the closet.

He then heard moaning as wet plashing sounds came from it.

He deadpanned at this _"Who the hell is having sex_ _in the closet while there is a zombie apocalypse?"_ he thought to himself. It was obvious that a couple was having sex since he could hear the sounds of moaning in there.

Surprisingly nobody else heard it as they were still looking at the scene of the princess holding onto him.

Bubblegum placed her head against the warm chest of the Satyr before looking up with sparkling eyes "Father" she whispered loud enough for everybody to hear.

Finn gasped as he dropped his sword.

The candy citizens gasped in shock.

The moaning in the closet became louder and even LOUDER!.

Despite all the noises, Naruto placed a small kiss onto the top of the princesses's head.

"I'm home…daughter" Naruto smiled as his daughter hugged him tighter.

He glared at the closet as the sounds of humping were cleary being made.

"AND COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY PEOPLE ARE HAVING SEX WHILE THERE IS A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE OUTSIDE?!" He yelled out with a twitching eye as his short blonde beard ruffled a bit.

Everybody gasped at the zombie part, ignoring the sex part that came from the Satyr.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum groaned at the same time.

They will need a lot of explaining on this.

 **Prologue End**

 **Authors Note: Honestly don't know if I should continue this. I hope you enjoy everybody!.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW NOW EVERYBODY!.**


End file.
